Silver and cold
by murgirl-101
Summary: This is a Song fic from a band cald AFI (a fire inside) This is about Raven having drouble getting over the fact that she's part deamon. Will she comitt suiside? R&R. chapter two is up.
1. silver and cold

Silver and cold  
  
~ Murgirl_101  
  
disclaimer: I dont own A.F.I (a fire inside) or teen titans!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven was standing on the railings of a brige watching the water and thinking. Of what?  
  
"I wish to tell them that I'm 1/2 deamon, but..."  
  
-I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way-  
  
An illusion appered, and Tera, Starfire, and robin appered.  
  
"Tera? Starfire? Robin? what are you doing here?" said Raven. A gust of wind blew them apart "no!" said raven.  
  
-And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold-  
  
She looked into the sea again. She thought she saw Murgirl swimming, but she thought " No, just another illusion".  
  
-Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me oh  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one-  
  
Raven looked at the water again there was no murgirl. "I knew it"   
  
She took off her cape so that her friend could remember her. Then a light shind and Galixia disended.  
  
-Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing-  
  
"You know you don't have to do this, raven" she calmly said. A tear dripped down her face. "Why?"  
  
"But I'm a deamon" replied raven  
  
"Only half"  
  
Galixia dissapeard.  
  
-So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink-  
  
Raven took off her belt and droped it into the water she took a neclace with a half heart on it and looked at it.  
  
Before she droped it she paused and remember that that was tara's welcoming present from her.  
  
("Here you go tera."  
  
"Wow thanks!"  
  
"Just cosider it a welcome to the team present"  
  
"Here have the other half!"  
  
"Thanks Tera")  
  
She decided it was piontless to die with such a neclece wraped around her. So she droped it.  
  
-Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me-  
  
She was prepaired to drop When she hered a voice "dont, its not worth it."  
  
-Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you-  
  
She turned around. The Illusions appered again. Ecept it was Cyborg and Beastboy.  
  
"Just please, go away."  
  
-Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away-  
  
"Come on, Raven. Lets go home" said Beast boy, " I have some really funny jokes for you!  
  
-Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you-  
  
" I've got the new fanal fantisy game" said Cyborg  
  
-Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn-  
  
Cyborge and beast boy vanished  
  
-As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now-  
  
the water vibrated and Raine splashed out of the water, this time it was not an illusion.  
  
-Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh-  
  
"Raine?" Said Raven in shock  
  
"Yes." replied Raine   
  
"But how did you know?" Said raven  
  
-Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one,  
  
Your sins into me-  
  
"I read your mind silly", said Raine, "Silly."  
  
" SO your the one who set up those illusions!" replied Raven  
  
"no worries! My lips are seald!" said Raine  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness-  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
The end  
  
Author's note-  
  
Dont think the song fic ends right there, I have plenty of more song fics that have to do with metal and golth/punk music on the way!  
  
Syonara!  
  
_  
  
Murgirl_101 


	2. one step closer

Summery- Poor Galixia is dreaming of her last time with her parents until the dreadful day they died. The dream continues until she gets off guard with it, and she almost got killed. Will her fellow friends help her? Song: linkin park's "One step closer". Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own linkin park OR the original 6 teen titans! SO DON'T SEWW! Thank you. Now on with the story!  
  
Galixia was trapped in an infinite abyss -I cannot take this anymore, I'm saying everything I said before-  
  
She opened her eyes; the wall was covered with zagitarian languages and planet symbols. The words read 'change'. "Change", she said "from what?"  
  
-All these thoughts they make no sense, I find bliss and ignorance-  
  
Suddenly the wall shattered and she fell quicker.  
  
-Less I hear the less you say, but you'll find that out anyway! -  
  
She landed on the black floor and looked around, suddenly Raine appeared from the shadows.  
  
-Just like before-  
  
"Raine! You are here to save me?" Galixia yelled in excitement. "No," replied Raine then she pointed over Galixia's shoulder, and then her eyes went blank. And she fell.  
  
-Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break-  
  
"Raine!" She screamed. Tears flew out of her cheeks as she ran over to her fallen friend.  
  
I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break! –  
  
She looked behind her, and there was a sudden shatter again and Raine disappeared beneath the darkness. "Help...me" said Raine as she was swallowed.  
  
- I find the answers aren't so clear, I wish I could find a way to disappear-  
  
"NO!" yelled Galixia as she was sucked in! Suddenly she felt Robin's hand gripping her hand.  
  
- All these thoughts they make no sense, I find bliss and ignorance-  
  
She griped hard. "Please Robin, help me!" She pleaded  
  
-Just like before-  
  
Robin pulled her up. She looked around, Robin wasn't there. But her parents were. "Momma! Papa! You've returned!!!" She hugged her mom. "Oh I mist you so much!!!"  
  
-Everything you've say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to brake I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to brake-  
  
"May I have this dance, darling?" her mom asked her."  
  
-Brake-  
  
They danced for a brief minute and then her mom and dad melted away  
  
-Brake-  
  
"No.... not them.." she collapsed and started to cry until there were no more tears left.  
  
-Brake-  
  
Her friends ran over to them. They put their hands out. She looked up at her friends. Even Raine and Robin were there.  
  
-Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm about to brake! -  
  
"Raine? Robin?", She smiled. "Don't worry Galixia." Said robin.  
  
-Everything you say to me, takes my one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break-  
  
"Just wake up." Said Tara. Galixia started to cry again. "I....cant." She said.  
  
-I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break-  
  
"Then grab on to our hands" said Starfire. "Yo princess crab on." Said Cyborg. "Trust us, Galixia," said Robin. Galixia grabbed on to Robin's hand and she rapidly woke up. She saw robin asleep, his hand clinged on to hers. "Wake up sleepy head", said Galixia chuckling as he awoke.  
  
-Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break-  
  
"Galixia, your awake!", said robin. "What did you think who woke you up, lazy bum!" replied Galixia. "Your actually the one who woke me up" She said, "Thank you." She lightly gave Robin a kiss on the cheek.  
  
-I need a little room to breath, cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break- 


End file.
